


For Warmth

by ladybug114



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Jeep Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug114/pseuds/ladybug114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Scott! Dude, you scared me. What are you doing here?'<br/>Scott smiled, that shy little smirk that was reserved for Stiles. 'Well, I know it's late,' he began, 'and you can say no if you want to sleep. It's just, I know you've been having trouble sleeping so I figured you would be awake for a while anyway and-' <br/>'Scott,' Stiles cut him off, 'it's a simple question. What are you doing here?'<br/>Scott blushed. 'I was just...I was thinking maybe we could take a drive or something? To the lookout or, I don't know, wherever.'"<br/>Scott and Stiles go for a drive, and "snuggling for warmth" turns into a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written by my friend Hannah (who also wrote [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699917)), edited by me and one part written by me. Starts with angst, ends with smut and fluff. Enjoy!  
> (she wrote all the sex)

It was quarter past 11 when Stiles, restless as he was, finally decided to retire to bed. He knew he'd just be lying there staring at the ceiling for another few hours at least, but he had to at least try. 

He also knew that once he finally did get to sleep, he wouldn't stay that way for long. He was having nightmares again. Bad ones. Ones where he found himself waking up with a start surrounded by a deafening scream only to find that it was his own. It was like the Nogitsune all over again, but this time, it was just all the trauma he'd been through finally catching up to him. 

He was about halfway up the stairs when he heard a knock at the door and froze. He knew it wasn't his dad, he was supposed to work all night. Another knock. Stiles slowly descended the stairs and approached the door with caution. When he opened it, he was met with a pleasant surprise. 

"Scott! Dude, you scared me. What are you doing here?" 

Scott smiled, that shy little smirk that was reserved for Stiles. "Well, I know it's late,” he began, “and you can say no if you want to sleep. It's just, I know you've been having trouble sleeping so I figured you would be awake for a while  _ anyway _ and-" 

"Scott," Stiles cut him off, "it's a simple question. What are you doing here?"

Scott blushed. "I was just...I was thinking maybe we could take a drive or something? To the lookout or, I don't know, wherever."

Given everything that was going on lately, Stiles did find it refreshing to hear a suggestion that was so, well, normal. 

"It's really clear out too," Scott added. 

"Yeah, and cold," Stiles said hesitantly, looking away. He wondered if he should just stay home and try to get some sleep. But when he turned back to Scott, he was met with those damn puppy dog eyes, and couldn't help but smile. "Ok, sure. Let's do it." 

Scott looked excited and started to turn around to head towards his car. 

"One condition," Stiles said suddenly, and Scott turned back around. Stiles shrugged. "Your heat never works, and it's freezing. If we go, we take the jeep. And I drive." 

...

They rode in silence for a few minutes, and Stiles wasn’t sure what to say. There had been so much going on in Beacon Hills, so many problems to deal with, they hadn’t been able to just talk to each other in a long time. They were still friends, of course, but Stiles felt like he didn’t know Scott as well as he used to, and that Scott maybe didn’t know him.

“Was I right?” Scott asked after a minute, and Stiles jumped, not expecting the question.

“What?” he asked, glancing over at Scott while he drove.

“Have you been having trouble sleeping?”

“Oh,” Stiles answered, avoiding Scott’s eyes. “Uh, yeah.”

“Nightmares?” Scott asked, sympathy in his voice.

“Yeah,” Stiles said awkwardly. “But it’s fine, I mean, I can handle it.”

“Stiles,” Scott said, and his voice was insistent, “You shouldn’t have to.”

Stiles glanced at him again, but his eyes skittered away as soon as they met Scott’s. “It’s fine, Scott,” he said quietly, eyes locked onto the road. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before, you know that. And hey,” he added, forcing his voice to sound lighter, “It could be worse. At least I don’t have a Japanese demon in my head anymore.”

“Stiles,” Scott said again, his voice quiet.

Stiles forced himself to meet Scott’s eyes. “It’s okay, Scott. I’m serious.” He turned back to the road and repeated, “I can handle it.”

During that conversation, they had arrived at the lookout. Stiles eased the jeep into place and then put it in park, leaving the heat going in the frigid temperatures.

“You know you can talk to me any time you want to, right?” Scott asked after a moment, looking at Stiles with compassion in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, letting himself smile, just a little. “I’ll tell you about them sometime, just… not yet, okay?”

Scott smiled back. “Yeah,” he said, “Any time you’re ready.”

Stiles leaned his head back and let a comfortable silence fall. Sometimes, he really loved his best friend.

...

“Okay,” Stiles said a few minutes later, interrupting the silence, “I’m sorry, but I can’t keep the jeep running like this. I can’t afford to waste all this gas.” With that, he turned the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition.

Scott frowned. "But now it's going to get cold," he whined. 

"Well...here, I can move closer to you?" Stiles suggested awkwardly. "Share body heat and all that?" 

Scott stared at him dumbfounded. "Uh, I mean..." he stammered. 

"Look, it was just a suggestion," Stiles said quickly, looking away and blushing. 

"No!" Scott said. "No, I mean...I think it's a great idea." 

Stiles snapped his head up and looked at Scott in shock. "Oh. Ok, cool! So, uh...how do you want to, uh….”

"We should probably move to the back seat for starters," Scott suggested. 

Stiles, still shocked that Scott actually went along with his suggestion, nodded approvingly. 

Both boys got out of the car only to be immediately assaulted by the cold. They quickly hopped into the back seat, already shivering. "Shit, it's  _ freezing _ !" Stiles exclaimed. 

Scott nodded in agreement and instinctively scooted closer to Stiles until they were touching. They just stared at each other as it suddenly occurred to them why they had moved back there in the first place. 

Scott, determined to not make the situation more awkward, tried not to make a big deal out of it. "Here let's lie back so we can sort of get closer together." He suggested, leaning back against the seat. Stiles followed obediently, and found himself resting his head on Scott's chest. They lay there for a while, Stiles letting his head rise and fall with the motion of Scott's breathing. They were both completely at ease. 

Stiles shifted his head around and stared into Scott's eyes, suddenly realizing their proximity. Their noses were practically touching. Scott stared back at him curiously. 

As if the impulse hit the two of them at the exact same time, Scott and Stiles both leaned forward, closing the space between them until their lips met. 

It was soft at first, timid. Like they were both partially in shock that they were actually kissing. But soon Stiles reached a hand up and grabbed a fistful of Scott's hair, while pulling him closer. Scott, inspired by this, let his tongue wander into Stiles' mouth, letting it tangle with his. They went back and forth until they were gasping for air, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. 

...

After a while, Stiles repositioned himself so that he was sitting on Scott's lap with his legs wrapped around him. That goofy smile crept into Scott's face again. That, in turn, caused Stiles to smile, and they were both grinning like idiots as their lips crashed together once more. 

With the way they were sitting, it didn't take long for Stiles to notice how hard Scott was (and how hard he was, for that matter). The friction in his jeans was becoming just downright uncomfortable. 

As if he had read Stiles' mind, Scott momentarily broke the kiss. "Something needs to be done about that." He said, gesturing between them. 

"Yeah," Stiles whispered back, "and what do you propose we do about it?" 

Scott bit his lip and glanced down, then back up to Stiles. 

"Well," Scott began, "for starters, we need to get out of these clothes.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of trying to stay warm?" 

Scott chuckled. Then he leaned in close to Stiles and pressed his lips to his ear.  "I'm not really cold anymore," he whispered, sending chills down Stiles' spine. "Are you?" Stiles shook his head vigorously. 

Both boys helped each other get their shirts off and get out of their jeans. There was a slight chill in the jeep, but the heat radiating off of their bare bodies was enough to keep them both plenty warm. 

They had ended up rotating a bit in the process, so that Scott was now lying horizontally across the seat with Stiles on top of him. Stiles nipped playfully at Scott's bottom lip, which elicited a soft growl from Scott. 

Scott, clearly becoming impatient, reached a hand between them and palmed Stiles through his briefs. Stiles bit down on his lip as he stifled a moan. 

"Slow down there, McCall" he said teasingly. 

"You need to take those off right now" Scott demanded. 

Stiles' jaw dropped.  _ Wow, someone's a bit eager. _ He did not, however, take them off right away. Instead, in typical Stiles fashion, he decided to tease Scott a bit more. He slowly ran his tongue across Scott's collarbone and up to his neck, grinding his hips into Scott's while he did so. He left a couple very obvious hickeys that he hoped would heal before anyone could notice. Or, then again, maybe he did want people to notice...

All the while, Scott was moaning and whining for Stiles to cut it out and take his clothes off. Stiles sat up, satisfied with his work.  The fact that he was able to turn true alpha Scott McCall into a whining mess was quite amusing. It was also, he had to admit, very, very hot. 

At last, Stiles slipped out of his underwear and tossed it on the floor of the jeep with all their other clothes. He then reached down and toyed with the waistband on Scott's briefs. Slowly, tantalizingly so, he pulled them off, revealing Scott's erection. 

He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He was sure he had seen Scott naked before, accidentally in the locker room or when they were little. But this was very different. Surely it had  _ grown… _

Stiles was snapped back to reality by the sound of Scott clearing his throat awkwardly. Stiles looked up at him, blushing. 

"Like what you see, then?" Scott asked, unable to hide his smug grin. Stiles laughed. 

"Yes, absolutely beautiful." He responded sarcastically. "Have you ever considered being a penis model?" 

Scott gave Stiles a light punch to the arm and the two boys laughed. 

Stiles glanced back down at Scott's dick and lightly ran his fingers across its entire length. Scott shuddered in response. Stiles decided to kick it up a notch and brought his mouth down to it, then repeated the motion with his tongue. Scott made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. Whatever it was, Stiles liked it, and wanted more of it. 

He ran his tongue up and down, then slowly across the tip, before finally taking it in his mouth. 

Scott threw his head back and moaned loudly. He reached his hands down and grabbed onto Stiles' hair. Stiles brought Scott's cock from the back of his mouth to the front, grazing his tongue over the tip. The sounds Scott was making were driving him crazy, and he felt his own erection aching to be dealt with. But he was determined to focus on Scott first.  

Not long after, Scott was whimpering and bucking his hips and whispering that he was going to come. Stiles used this as an opportunity to pick up his pace. Scott was now just on the edge, letting out a near constant moan that eventually turned into a high pitched whine. 

"Fuck Stilessss..." Scott hissed as he finally came into Stiles' mouth. Stiles made sure to look up at Scott's face while he did so, watching his eyes roll back into his head. 

...

Stiles wiped the corner of his mouth and sat up as Scott came down from his orgasm. Scott knew that he had to repay Stiles for that, and, seeing how hard Stiles was, he had a feeling he would be able to do just that. 

Scott sat up and leaned forward, pushing Stiles back so that Scott was now leaning over him. He reached a hand down and wrapped it around Stiles' erection, which was already dripping with precum. Stiles bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, realizing that this would not take long at all. 

Scott began a slow, steady rhythm up and down Stiles' cock. Stiles let out a string of expletives, not even trying to control himself. He was moaning louder and louder as Scott began moving his hand faster. After only a couple minutes, Stiles was just on the edge, and Scott could tell. 

"You gonna come?" He whispered into Stiles’ ear. Stiles just nodded, his breathing becoming more erratic. With the image of Scott's face replaying in his head, Stiles couldn't hold on any longer, and came into Scott's hand.  

...

About an hour later, Scott and Stiles were now clothed again, still in the back seat, fast asleep under a blanket they had found in the trunk. Stiles slept through the night without a single nightmare. They were curled around each other, bodies pressed together.  _ For warmth, of course... _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://www.ladybuglover114.tumblr.com)!  
> And check out [Hannah's](http://www.sciles-trash.tumblr.com) too!!


End file.
